Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device capable of increasing a degree of integration is being developed as various structures. As an example, a three-dimensional semiconductor device including a three-dimensional memory device has been proposed.
The three-dimensional memory device may include memory cells that are spaced apart from each other along a channel film, and are stacked. The memory cells are connected to conductive patterns. The conductive patterns may cover the channel film, may be spaced apart from each other along the channel film and may be stacked.
During the process of forming the conductive patterns described above, a seam may be generated in a portion of the conductive patterns. The seam causes structural defects of the three-dimensional semiconductor device, and degrades reliability of an operation.